pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Talentos que traicionan/Audiciones~
Estas son las audiciones de mi nueva novela :3 Reglas 1. Sprite bien hecho, si no, ignoraré la ficha 2. Pongan solo 1 talento, y en cada ficha debe ser diferente (Por lo que no pueden poner otra vez bailar como yo >.>) 3. ¡Empiecen a apuntarse! <3 Ejemplo Nombre: Sofía González Sprite: Archivo:Moka sprite.png (no añadan VS) Talento: Bailar Personalidad: Es una chica que se sacrificaría por salvar lo que quiere, demostrando su valentía. Firma: My Vocaself Kelly~Archivo:Kelly icon.pngEntra en mi discu :3 20:03 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Audiciones: Off ''Me! '''Nombre:' Sol Soal Sprite:Archivo:Sol_Sprite_by_Neru.png Talento: Imita a la gente perfectamente (Como la Copiona es de Kanto en Ciudad Azafrán xD) Personalidad: Es amable y simpática. Puede resultar un poco presmida y se enfada por tonterías (Aveces suelta grititos). Firma: Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 20:26 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Yo quiero Nombre: Aaron Stoner Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_chico_de_Brandon.png Talento: Sabe cantar perfectamente bien. Personalidad: Es un chico muy alegre, carismatico, casi no se enoja, pero cuando se enoja hay que cuidarse de él, también es bueno en algunos deportes extremos y es muy inteligente xDDD. Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 20:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Llega la psicópata del concurso (?): Nombre: Juno G. Dawn Sprite: Archivo:Gasai_Yuno_sprite.png Talento: Sabe hacer cosas curiosas con cuchillos y demás armas-como hace dibujitos a base de disparos con una pistola Archivo:(babyface).png- Personalidad: La mayor parte del tiempo está en su mundo de oscuridad y sangre (?), y pasa de dulce a agresiva en lo que lanza uno de sus cuchillos jamoneros. Suele hacer comentarios sádicos o verdes con toda la inocencia del mundo. Firma: Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 21:16 23 ago 2012 (UTC)'' Yo .u. Nombre: Homika Poisonedway Sprite:Archivo:Hiedra_NB2.png Talento: Tocar la guitarra Personalidad: Es traviesa, y se comporta de una manera muy inmadura;tiene malos modales y es una quejica. Firma: Archivo:HomikaB2W2sprite.gif★нσмιкα★~[[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★яσ¢кѕтαя★']]Archivo:VSHomika.png 11:20 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Reserva para Carol Nombre: Carol Rūtovihhi Sprite: Archivo:Blanca_OCPA.png Talento: Sabe hacer dulces de todas las clases, formas y tamaños en muy poco tiempo y con muy pocos materiales. Sus dulces tienen propiedades que influyen en las personas, pueden ponerlas contentas, enfadadas, volverlas sádicas o muy tranquilas, ponerlas cachondas (?) Personalidad: Es una persona callada y tímida, aunque extrovertida con sus amigos, tiene mucha mala leche cuando la cabrean. Ama los dulces y montar en bici. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Firma: ¡Furueyo! 166px ¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza! Yo quiero :3 Nombre: Annie Hitzwater Sprite: Archivo:Pika_sprite_by_Moka.png Talento: Es gimnasta, puede hacer piruetas sin parar. Personalidad: Es una chica loca y simpática, medio extraña con respecto a sus miradas locas, pero es super tierna y astuta. Firma: Archivo:Teto_icon.gif☆Teto Kasane☆ Kasane territory!! Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 16:40 24 ago 2012 (UTC) CAN'T TOUCH MY F*CKING ASS Nombre: Idris Jamison Sprite: Archivo:Lik_pelo_verde.png Talento: El tiro con arco. Personalidad: Impulsiva y enérgica. Muy mala ostia. Intenta controlar su genio para no cargarse a alguien de un flechazo. Creativa y enamoradiza. Demasiado tímida. No le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos. Firma: No debería llamarse homofobia, no es una fobia No estás asustado, sólo eres gilipollas 19:21 24 ago 2012 (UTC) MARCEEE 8D Nombre:'''Marcela '''Sprite: Archivo:Mei NB2.png Talento: Tocar la flauta Personalidad: simpatica, molesta y linda Firma: ' ★Rin ' [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 01:30 25 ago 2012 (UTC) luego lo lleno 8D Unicornconmustache Nombre: Akemi Mustache. Sprite: Archivo:Akemi Sprite by Moka.png Talento: Magia .3. Personalidad: Bipolar, un momento está tranquila pero al otro se pone totalmente agresiva. Sí se pone agresiva, hace magia al primero que vea. Firma: Rebel mind your last name Wild blood in my veins 23:46 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Otro loco (?) Nombre: Ghunter Blacksense Sprite: Archivo:Ghost_by_Moka.png Talento: Hace esculturas con arcilla de cualquier dimensión y tipo, sus esculturas son perfectas y con todos los detalles. Personalidad: Un poco arrogante con sus esculturas, cree que el mejor arte es la escultura y no deja que nadie le lleve la contraria. Odia cuando se da cuenta que no tiene la razón en algo. es un tanto extraño y misterioso, incluso a veces un poco afeminado. Archivo:Dusknoir_NB.gifLas almas...Mi alimentos preferido jejeArchivo:Dusknoir_NB.gif 19:49 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Ñyee o3o Nombre: Zyaori Homura Sprite:Archivo:Ritchie_sprite.png Talento: volar :U (? Hacerse invisible o3o Personalidad: Es una chica muy tierna, moeosa y todas esas weas (?) pero si la haces enojar por más que lo intentes nunca te perdona (aparte dehico que tiene memoria de elefante... (?) Firma: I’m a Cheshire cat ¿Do you want play with me? 20:18 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Muu o3o (? Nombre: Cameron Knight Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_solo_de_Marco.png Talento: Tocar el violin la guitarra, el piano, el saxofon, la flauta, la guitarra electrica, la bateria y la kitarra Personalidad: Es un chico listo, simpatico, amable, aveces serio y de confianza Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 03:02 31 ago 2012 (UTC)